Aww Man!
by SYuuri
Summary: Oneshot:: And now, it is Tommy's turn. TK. Plz read and rev.


**Aww Man!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers characters.**

**:: This is a short oneshot following my previous fic, 'Oops!'. Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Oh, Tommy, that feels so good," Kim purred, letting Tommy's fingers go through her caramel locks, occasionally massaging her scalp. She was sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the bed while Tommy lay on his stomach on her fluffy pink bed. "I hate math so so much. Sometimes I hate it more than I hate Zedd for interrupting our date," **

**The white ranger smiled at his girlfriend and continued. He took the comb and started a long stroke. He loved playing with her hair; it was so soft and silky. "Ditto,"**

**Kim's head started moving back and forth. She didn't get a decent night sleep yesterday and Tommy was doing a terrific job in lulling her to sleep. He kept stroking and tugging at her hair and before she knew it, her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a deep slumber.**

**---- Fifteen minutes or so later**

"**Crap! I forgot I promised Mom I'd take her laundry," Tommy said, his hand pulled at Kim's hair a bit harder that she groaned. "Sorry, Kim. I really have to go," Without waiting for his started waking girlfriend, he pecked a kiss on her head and moved to the door. "I'll call you," **

**Kim stirred and rubbed her eyes. God, couldn't he get out with less noise? The petite brunette stood to her feet only to drop her worn-out body to the bed. She… was…so…tired. In no time, the pink ranger once again had gone to the dream island. **

**---- Another fifteen minutes or so later**

**Kim began to stir again. There's something… It's hard to think in her sleepy state. There's something she should be doing. What was it? Her head turned to the other side and as if on cue, she shot up in her bed. **

"**Geez! That meet!" Kim quickly scrambled to her feet. Without wasting more time, she quickly grabbed her jacket, the sleepiness was fast forgotten. How could she forget about it? She was supposed to meet Vincent Cartwright, the gymnastic coach from NY. She looked down; she looked okay, with her pale pink T-shirt and a skirt. It wasn't too crumpled. She slept like a baby, never tossed from side to side like Tommy. Good. **

**Grabbing the car key from the nightstand, Kim flew out of the house. **

**The Youth Center**

**Kim nearly fell when she tried to get out of the car with superhuman speed. Sometimes she hoped she could use the teleportation for a personal gain, but well, Zordon wouldn't be thrilled. She ran toward the entrance, taking her time to return the smiles she's getting from people walked passed her. Someone even shouted, 'Pink ranger kicks ass!' **

**Wow, she never knew she was that popular. What did he say 'Pink Ranger' anyway? Oh no! Had her secret identity been blown?**

**However, there's no time for more coherent thoughts. When she turned at the corner, her eyes caught the tall figure of Coach Cartwright talking with Brenda, a girl from school who also her rival in almost everything. Tommy-related mostly. That girl just couldn't understand that that guy loved her and her only until the end of the world. **

"**Coach! I'm so sorry I came late," Kim said while trying to breathe normally. **

**The old guy lifted his head from the board in his hand and his expression changed evidently once his eyes fixed on her. His eyebrows rose. "Um…Good afternoon, Kimberly," **

"**Well, well, isn't this Ms. Kimberly Hart," Brenda started and snickered. "What a way to set a new trend, girlfriend," **

"**What trend?" Kim asked, confused. She hated that look on Brenda's face. So smug and full of satisfaction. She peered down. She didn't have a hole on her shirt, right? Or did she accidentally tear it when the tengas attacked this morning? Shit. What a way to set a good impression, _girlfriend_.**

"**Oh, you know," Brenda looked at her like she was asking a stupid question. "That new hairstyle is totally… new," **

**Hairstyle? Bed hair? Kim regretfully remembered that she didn't even bother to check her appearance in front of the mirror. Come on, she was like almost half an hour late! "What the-," Kim turned around and walked to the wide dark window near the way in and when she looked at her reflection, she nearly fainted. **

**Her head was almost fulled with hair clips. Colorful ones that she got from the carnaval last year. Rainbow colors. There're even the plastic Pink and White Ranger clips Trini bought her for joke! Her hair was sticking out like crazy. This was definitely WORSE than bed hair. **

**There's only one thought in her head. **

**She spun around and said to Coach Cartwright who still had a funny look on his face. "I need to go. Now," **

**Kim realized that she was being rude, but she could care less. Her hand moved to pull at the clips. No wonder those people were smiling. They were laughing at her! The Pink ranger was definitely could kiss ass, and she's about to go kick one now. And Brenda. She's so dead. **

**But first, someone else had to die first. **

**She sneaked into a secluded hall, ignoring Zordon's wisdom and teleported herself to the White Ranger's room. **

**When she reappeared in a bright pink light, Kim was mildly amused to see that Tommy was there. He was _sleeping_ peacefully, in fact. Wow, déjà vu all over again. Was this his way to get her back for what she did two weeks ago? When she literally covered every inch of his face with kisses? **

**Kim paced around. No, she was not in the mood for a tricky way like that. When her anger peaked, she walked closer and got a good grip at the edge of his blanket. Yes, that boy actually pulled the cover tight around him in the middle of the summer. He was wrapped in it. **

**With all the strength she could muster, Kim pulled at the cover and watched in pleasure as Tommy's body lifted up, rolled and the poor boy fell to the other side of the bed with a loud thump, landing with his face first. For someone as little as Kim, her strength was pretty frightening. **

"**Whoa," Tommy hissed and rubbed his nose. When he raised his head, he was startled to see Kim standing in his bedroom, arms crossed. His eyes widened when he got a look at her hair that still had the pink ranger clips on it. "You didn't take them off!" **

**Kim pulled the White Ranger clips from her pocket and threw it to Tommy. "Maybe next time _you_ can use _this_," **

"**How should I know that you wouldn't take a peek at the mirror?" he said and tried to get up. "Beautiful, I'm so sorry!"**

"**Goodbye, Tommy," Kim glared for the final time and teleported out, leaving the leader of the Power team all alone. **

"**Aww man!" **

* * *

**:: I didn't mean to make Tommy look so mean. Lol. I hope you like this short fic and review. No flame please. Thanks.**

**-Yuuri**


End file.
